


Earn It

by Cheryls_Strap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Riverdale Kink Meme, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Cheryl has to go through initiation to earn her serpent jacket
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II, Cheryl Blossom/Fangs Fogarty, Cheryl Blossom/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 25
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I pissed off a lot of people the first time I uploaded this. I’m reuploading making sure not to tag our lesbian queens. Also Cheryl’s 18 k? If you’re still mad just move on and don’t read it. 
> 
> However, if you like the filth...enjoy ;)

“Yes, I want to make it official. Now can you please get over the theatrics and tell me what it is you want me to do to prove myself? Is it just your outdated serpent dance?” Cheryl rolled her eyes, exasperated from the circles the serpents seemed to be making her jump through to become initiated. 

“Oh that’s one part of it, Red.” Sweet Pea said with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face. 

Toni looked uncomfortable beside her and squeezed her hand. “I love you, Cher. You can always back out. I do want you to be a serpent but initiation can be...intimidating.” 

“Sweet Toni, you know nothing intimidates me. I’ve lived with Mumsy my whole life.”

“I know you’re very tough, baby.” Toni kissed her cheek and turned to go back behind the bar of the Wyrm while the rest of them stood in the middle. 

“Alright, tough girl, why don’t you get up on the stage and start your dance?”

Cheryl took the stairs up to the stage and the a spotlight came on to illuminate her in the dim room. She stood and took a deep breath, flipping her hair over shoulder and letting the breath out slowly through pursed lips. The music started, and Cheryl began swaying her hips left to right, finding her character. The serpents watched in anticipation. She could feel the energy buzzing around her and turned around, continuing to sway her hips, but now her movements were larger, more confident. She let her fingers trace under her red plaid skirt and drew the right side up to her hip, exposing one side of her ass. She was immediately met with feedback. The serpents began egging her on. Cheering and shouting for her to show them what she’s got. 

As Cheryl had said, she’s not easily intimidated and she would never back down from a challenge. She bent her knees. Sitting on her heels for a moment before she began snaking forward, her hands creeping closer to the back of the stage and knees now on the floor as she gave a full view up her skirt. 

They now believed she was serious and didn’t hold back at all. “That’s it, Cherry Bombshell! Take it all off!” She obeyed, closing her knees back together and sliding her skirt down her thighs. She rolled over into her back and kicked it off toward her small, rowdy crowd, keeping her heels on, before rolling back up onto her knees. She pulled her crop top off, now down to just a red lacy bra and thong. She reached foreword and pulled Fangs, who was at the edge of the stage, closer to her by the leather lapels of his jacket. Pressing her breasts together between her arms as she leaned toward him, slithering up his body and pressing herself against him. She pushed him back and slowly got up. She was now working her stage, knowing she was the HBIC and loving the feeling of everyone in the room thirsting for her, every eye holding onto her. She had her arms over her head, gyrating her hips, thighs pressing together, then letting her hands slide over her breasts and down her body. She turned around and let her hands slide down her thighs as she bent her knees. She whipped her hair around one last time as the song ended and she smiled bright, knowing she’d done a good job. 

She got an applause, but certainly not as much as she’d expected. Her smile quickly faded to a smirk as the claps faded to just one pair of hands clapping slowing. Sweet Pea walked up to the stage and took the stairs toward her overconfidently which just made her eyes roll again, her arms now crossed over her chest. 

“That was nice, Bombshell. But you barely showed us what we’re working with today.” As he was saying this he came behind her and began sliding a finger under one of her bra straps. 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl said with a bite to her voice. 

“You heard me. You want to be a serpent, you play by the rules and that means playing with us.” he was saying this with his face over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear. It sent a chill down her spine, and tingles to other places. She looked toward the bar for reassurance from her girlfriend, but she was gone. 

“What about Toni?” 

“Don’t worry, Cheryl, she’ll be joining us.”

Cheryl could feel her cheeks burning red. She suddenly felt very conscious of everyone watching her.

“Now. Down on your knees.” Sweet Pea said with more command to his voice. Cheryl hated herself for it but without thinking she instantly dropped to her knees. She took a deep breath as he began unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. 

“Sweets, that’s my girl. I go first.” Cheryl’s eyes widened as she heard her girlfriend’s voice behind her. She turned to see her in her underwear with a strap on. Her jaw dropped and cheeks deepened in their red hue. 

“Of course,” Sweet Pea said, gesturing toward Cheryl on her knees and taking a few steps around so he was behind her now. Toni paced to the front of Cheryl and squatted down so her face was level with hers. 

“Hi, baby. Are you ready? Last chance to back out,” Toni said calmly. 

Cheryl found herself just nodding. Understanding now what she was in for but feeling excited although still very surprised. It had all come on so suddenly, but it was thrilling. Toni kissed her once then stood back up and held her chin between her thumb and index finger. “Open your mouth, baby.” 

She did as she was told and opened it, letting her tongue fall out of her mouth while her eyes stayed on Toni’s. “That’s a good girl,” she said while sliding the dildo into the girl’s mouth. She started slowly, enjoying watching her lips wrap around the toy. At the same Cheryl felt a hand run down her back and slap her ass. She started to turn her head but Toni took her chin again “No babygirl, eyes on me while Sweets starts getting you ready.” 

“Why don’t I get some help?” Sweet pea said loudly behind her. “Fangs, Jug, get up here.” She heard footsteps coming across the stage approaching her but kept her focus on Toni, who grabbed her hair in a fist and held her head in place as she began pumping quickly in and out of her mouth and ramming into her throat. When she pulled out, grinning deviously down at Cheryl, her dominance was all over her face. Cheryl did love this side of her. She was enjoying being in control just as Cheryl was enjoying being without it. 

She kneeled back down and began kissing her, their tongues sliding over one another and her knees were suddenly sliding apart as hands on each leg pulled them. She gasped when she felt another hand pulling her panties aside while the other hands stayed on her legs holding them in place. Fingers ran along her folds and she felt just how wet she was and how this only made her more so. 

“Damn, Toni, your girl is loving this. She’s soaked.” 

The voice belonged to Fangs. Cheryl felt humiliated as she glanced to the side and saw the 15 or so other serpents watching this. She would never admit it but she enjoyed the humiliation. She liked feeling powerless and was ready to be taken control of. 

“That’s my girl. She’s such a good little slut, aren’t you, Cher?”

Cheryl nodded, leaning back and reaching her arms up and wrapping them around her girlfriend’s neck, kissing her harder as Fangs’ tongue was now finding its way up her folds. He kept lapping at her pussy and began pushing his tongue in and out of her while Jughead was rubbing her clit with his free hand. She already had pressure building inside her core from how turned on all of this was making her. 

“Alright, Toni. Can I please have a turn at that mouth now?” 

“Hmm I suppose. I think Cherry’s dying to have me inside her now.” Cheryl was upset to let go of her girlfriend when she was loving making out with her while the others played with her, but Toni was right. She was dying to have her inside. Toni got up and moved behind her as Sweet Pea found his way in front of her again, his huge dick now hanging out of his jeans. Cheryl felt her eyes grow with surprise and looked up at the boy then back at his shocking piece. 

“Now, where we left off, Bombshell. Open that pretty mouth of yours and let me watch those lips grab me.”

She opened her mouth once again, as he spread her lips with his cock and sent it to the back of her throat, making her gag. “That’s what I like to hear.” He took her hair and held her head with both his hands, pushing himself in and out of her mouth and throat. She loved feeling his smooth skin running along her tongue.

Behind her she felt nothing except her legs still being held apart and whined in disapproval, before feeling Toni slip in her opening, causing her to gasp on Sweet’s cock. This made him moan and push deeper into her throat at the same time Toni pushed deeper into her pussy. She moaned, feeling her legs tense up. She reached her hands up and held onto Sweet Pea’s thighs, pulling him into her. She looked up at his face and was looking at the crowd watching them, smiling. He was such an attention whore. Didn’t he know this was her initiation? She pulled him in deeper and gagged on him, which made him look back down at her. 

“Oh wow I love those puppy eyes looking up at me, Slut. You look so much better on your knees with a cock in your mouth than when you’re running it.” 

Cheryl was momentarily annoyed at the insult but still more turned on by his compliments and the way he held her head in place. 

“Not the head bitch in charge here are you?” he spat, pulling himself out of her. 

“No,” she said quietly. 

“What was that, Blossom? I couldn’t hear you.”

“No. I’m not in charge.”

Toni pulled out of her and she felt the grips on her legs release. 

“That’s right, bitch. Now, hands behind your back.” Cheryl leaned back onto her knees and placed her hands behind her. An arm wrapped around her and turned her so she was facing the serpents watching them, then grasped around her neck. 

“Isn’t she such a pretty almost serpent?” Sweet Pea said to the crowd, now she was getting much more of an applause than she was when she was dancing. Jughead was kneeling beside her, and unclipped the clasp on the front of her bra, letting it open and her breasts fell out, now in full display. And the claps erupted, along with some whistles. She was blushing again and squirmed before feeling the hand on her throat tighten. She stilled and let her body lean back toward the person holding her neck. 

“That’s a good girl.” Fangs said in her ear. 

As she was pulled back by her throat and the grip on her arms behind her back, her chest pressed upwards and Jughead took one of her nipples into his mouth while pinching the other. This made her moan and lean her head back further. 

“Oh she likes that, Jug.” He told the boy in front of them and they saw him smiling as he toyed with her nipples and sent tremors through her body. 

“Toni, can we take turns in your pretty little whore now?” Fangs asked. 

Suddenly Toni appeared above her and looked Cheryl in her eyes. The girl was smiling. “Is that okay, baby? Do you want to let these guys fuck you and be my Serpent queen?” She was smiling. Clearly enjoying the idea of watching Cheryl get passed around. She nodded up at her. “What, baby?”

“Mmhm” Cheryl hummed through the pleasure she was still getting from Jughead on her breasts and clit. 

“Use your words, Cheryl.”

Cheryl opened her eyes again. “Yes. I want them to fuck me.”

“Good girl,” she replied before moving to the side of her that Jug wasn’t on and shoving her red fake dick into Cheryl’s mouth again, Fangs grip still just as tight around her throat. She was gagging and coughing which was enough to make Sweet Pea want to get back in on the action. He came in front and pulled her legs out from under her. This of course made her cough more as the weight fell onto the hand around her neck. He growled and practically tore her panties off. 

“Fangs, would you like the honors?” Sweet Pea asked the boy. 

“Hell yeah.” 

“And would you all like to see Bombshell’s little red pussy?” The response was clear and suddenly Toni and Jughead were opening Cheryl’s legs again, though she wasn’t fighting them. Fangs finally released her throat and she coughed a few times and gasped to catch her breath. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his stomach and told her to undo his pants. She had a hard time making her fingers work as she looked down at her exposed body knowing everyone was seeing her. She fumbled but got them open, pulling out his thick cock and grinning down at it. 

“Come on, baby, get on it,” Toni instructed her and slapped the inside of a pale thigh. She gasped at the sting and slid down onto him. Head rolling back as the took him deeper inside her. The room was buzzing and serpents were whooping. He took her waist and began bouncing her on his dick. Jughead began kissing her neck, reddened from the grip long held there and when his tongue ran along it she tightened, making Fangs moan beneath her. Toni was watching with delight, loving seeing her girlfriend get stretched out. Sweet Pea slapped his cock on her cheek twice to instruct her to open her mouth and she did that, taking him in her again. She was loving feeling the boys fill her on either side and couldn’t wait to have Sweet Pea’s huge girth in her pussy. She was moaning on his dick when Toni started rubbing her clit. The pressure building in her was becoming overwhelming. She had to just focus on the feeling inside her and suddenly there was a small release as she squirted and her legs tensed as she pushed Fangs out of her and wet the floor in front of them. 

Toni was instantly licking it off of her to clean her up, but the feeling of her tongue on her only made Cheryl release again, squirting in her girlfriend’s mouth. Toni loved how easily Cheryl could squirt and drank as much as she could. When she looked up at the girl Cheryl was breathing hard and smiling down at her. Fangs pushed himself back inside her and she let out a whine in surprise. 

Now it was Jughead talking to his crowd, beaming. “What do you guys think? She really wants to be one of us, huh? Why don’t we flip her over.”

Fangs slowed and pulled out of her, helping her get to her knees, now turning so she was parallel to the edge of the stage. 

Sweet Pea regained control. “Jug, you know I love making this bitch choke on me but I’m dying to get in that pussy.”

“Alright, you’re up, Sweets.”

As Jughead approached her and pulled his cock out Cheryl found herself reaching out for it. She was fully enjoying herself now. She took him in her mouth and started moving up and down, creating a suction and licking his dick. He let his head roll back and groaned, loving the feeling of her wet mouth around him. 

She felt Sweets run his tip up and down over her opening before pushing inside. She gasped at his girth stretching her and began moaning on Jughead’s dick. 

After a few minutes Toni came up again. “Sorry, Jug. This is turning me on way too much. Move over.” She took his place but laid down instead, only propping herself up with her elbows. Cheryl smiled, seeing her girlfriend now naked, she realized how much she was needing her pussy right now. Without hesitation she dove between the girl’s legs and began lapping at her opening, slurping up the wetness. She was sliding her tongue in and out of her and moaning as the cock inside her was hitting her cervix. Toni held the back of her head and pressed into her, moving up and down to rub her clit on Cheryl’s face. The redhead slid two fingers into Toni’s dripping pussy and began working inside and out. 

“My girl is so good isn’t she? She’s going to make such a good serpent. I told you she’d do anything. That’s right babygirl, right there.” 

Sweet Pea started rubbing Cheryl’s clit while he was pumping in and out of her. She was having a hard time keeping it together but she could feel Toni’s thighs tightening around her head so she pressed through, trying to focus only on making her cum and ignore the building orgasm inside herself. As if he could tell, Sweet Pea started speeding up the circles he was making on her clit, and pulling her back harder onto him with each thrust. She couldn’t help it, he thrust harder and faster inside her and her walls grabbed onto him, her legs began trembling and she started moaning harder onto Toni’s pussy. She pressed her tongue in firm circles on her clit before finally falling apart. Her body tensed and she began screaming. The only the she still had some amount of control over were her fingers and she worked quickly inside Toni. That paired with her girlfriend’s screams watching her get fucked was enough to send Toni over the edge. Cheryl was beginning to come down from her orgasm when she saw Toni give way and begin coming on her fingers, this sent a second wave crashing over her and she clenched harder on Sweet Pea inside her and couldn’t keep up inside of Toni this time. Toni took over on her clit and came harder, arousal spraying Cheryl’s face and the floor in front of her. 

Sweet Pea had tried to hold out but feeling Cheryl gripping and convulsing on him and watching both girls cum together was too much for him. He pulled out of her and came on her ass, groaning with the other girls as they came down from their own highs. He picked up his shirt and wiped her ass, then gave it a sharp slap. Cheryl slid to the floor once Sweet Pea wasn’t holding her hips. She was on her stomach breathing hard. Toni was breathing hard too but loved this sight. She pulled herself up and allowed her dom side to remain on display.

“Was that good baby? It was for me. Now clean up the mess you made.” She gripped Cheryl’s hair in her hand again and ran the girls face over the floor where she had come. Cheryl put her tongue out and licked it up. 

“Look at my pretty baby lapping up my cum. You’re such a good little slut, Cherry.”

She came in closer and talked low only to Cheryl. “I’ve had as much as I can handle, baby. But we’re not done with you yet. Can we do what we’ve been practicing?” Cheryl’s eyes got wide and her eyebrows raised at her girlfriend. She considered for a moment, not having ever had anyone but Toni in her ass, but knowing how much she loved it. She grinned and nodded. 

“My baby bombshell here wants to be one of us so bad, she’s told me she wants to take serpent cock in her ass.”

Cheryl had been so distracted she’d forgotten the room was full of people watching her get fucked but now she could hear everyone cheering again. She turned her face away but couldn’t help the smile she had spread from cheek to cheek. 

“That’s where I’ll come in.”

Cheryl looked up, confused at the new voice she heard. FP Jones was looking down at her while he took off his jacket and began to undo his belt. Cheryl was beyond shocked but her pussy instantly got soaked again. She felt weightless as she was suddenly being picked up. FP hadn’t renounced his kingship yet, but decided initiating the redhead would be his last act before retirement. She was hanging on Fangs like a rag doll now, barely able to move, but cooed and kissed his neck when he slid back inside her wet pussy. 

She felt Toni stroke her back as she came up beside her. “I’m going to get you ready, baby. Safe word is red, like usual. Don’t hesitate to use it if you need to, baby.” She knelt behind her and began licking her asshole. Cheryl felt like she melted further and rested her head on Fangs, enjoying all the sensations she was getting now. Toni licked one of her fingers and pushed it slowly inside Cheryl’s ass. It felt nice and she relaxed, getting a second one stretching her a little more now. She could feel Toni’s fingers rubbing against Fangs’ dick inside her. It felt fantastic. 

“I’m ready,” she whined. 

“Here that FP? She’s ready for you.” Fangs said over her head. 

She felt another pair of hands on her. One grabbing her thigh and the other wrapping around her chest, holding one breast. The hands were more calloused and she knew it was FP touching her now. Toni rubbed lube up and down the length of his cock and wiped the excess on her ass. 

“Ready to be fucked by the serpent king, Bombshell?” 

She nodded, leaning against him now as his arm stayed wrapped around her. She tilted her head up and back, one hand reaching up to touch his face as she kissed him with an open mouth. She could taste whisky on him. She liked the taste of this older man and the feeling of his stubble rubbing in her palm. She felt the tip of his cock pressing into her asshole, and pushing its way slowly into her. Her mouth opened wider and he swiped his tongue along hers. She breathed deeply and relaxed to take more of him. Before she knew it she felt his stomach and realized she was at the base with all of him inside her. He released her from his arm and pushed her body back toward Fangs. She held onto his shoulders , now feeling more of him inside her. The two found a rhythm pumping in and out of her in tandem. She was so full, the feeling of their cocks rubbing each other with only her wall in between was amazing. Her toes were spread, her back arched. Both men were holding her by her thighs and she was weightless, with them going in and out of her, the new sensation sending her over the edge again. She fell back against FP’s chest and her body clamped on both of them while rolling waves of electricity flooded her. Fangs started thumbing circles on her clit to keep it going as they fucked her through it, her screams filling the room. He let off her clit and they slowed inside of her until she came back down and her body slumped. 

“FP I’ve got an idea. You’re crowning a new king, right? Why not pass this on.”

FP smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips. 

“Not a bad idea, Fogarty. Jug get back over here.” 

Jughead came to his invitation and began pulling himself back to his full size. 

“Lay down, Jug,” FP pointed to the floor next to him. Jughead pulled his beanie off, running his fingers through his hair and laid down. Both men pulled out of Cheryl and guided her back to the floor on top of Jughead. She sat down on his dick, still dripping wet and he slipped in easily, filling her up again. FP got down behind her and pushed his way back in. She had more control now, being back on the ground. 

“Ooooh. Wow.” Her boobs were bouncing with her movements on the guys and Jughead kept reaching up to knead one and play with her nipple, sending electricity through her body and making her clench tighter on him. 

“Fangs why don’t you put that dick back in her cute little mouth. Let her taste herself.” Toni coaxed the boy back over to her. 

“You look like a fucking mess, Cheryl. Sopping up Toni’s cum with your face. What a good little slut. I want you to have mine on you next.” Cheryl stared up at him, wanting the same. It was true, her lipstick was smeared and she had mascara running down her cheeks. She didn’t mind though, she knew she’d earned it. And she would let them ruin her makeup if it meant getting her leather. “Now open your mouth, bitch.” She did as she was told and her pussy dripped more from the demeaning she got from the serpents. After this she’d earn their respect, but right now she’d take it all and let it turn her on. 

“Woah I felt that. I think she likes being called names,” Jughead said beneath her, he was holding her hips while she bounced on his cock, her pussy slapping against him now, the wetness entirely audible. 

“Is that right? Well we know you’re a slut, or you wouldn’t be enjoying me in your ass so much would you?” FP said this while fisting ginger locks and pulling her head back, Fangs’ dick still pumping in and out of her mouth. 

“Uh-uh,” she managed through thrusts. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, bitch. It’s rude,” FP said in a harsh tone behind her, pulling her hair harder. “Now answer me- do you like having your friend’s dad fucking your ass while your girlfriend watches?”

Fangs pulled himself out of her mouth to let her speak. 

“Yes. I- I do,” she said, her voice hitching in the middle when he pushed himself deeper into her. 

“Do you like being Serpents’ little whore?”

“Yes. I like bring your whore,” she squeaked out while nodding her head against his grasp. 

“Oh mine. Look at this south side slut. Now do you want to cum, bitch?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Use your words.”

“Yesss please.”

Fangs shoved back inside her mouth, holding her head again by the sides and pumping more quickly in and out of her face now. FP reached around to rub her clit as he and Jughead both worked faster inside of her, pulling her hips forward and back on Jug while FP was now squatting, thrusting into her ass hard and fast. 

This orgasm came on suddenly. Cheryl came as she clamped down on both cocks filling her up and gagged on the one currently throbbing in the back of her throat. Her eyes rolled back and watered while her body quivered and clenched. Fangs pulled out of her mouth and came on her face, hitting a few times inside her mouth because she couldn’t stop screaming. The feeling of her tightening on them was enough to make the two men inside of her let go, simultaneously filling each of her openings with warm cum. When FP stopped fucking her and pulled out she collapsed onto Jughead and laid there while he stroked her back. FP and fangs were behind her, breathing hard and spreading her ass to admire how stretched she was. 

Then FP came around to her and pulled her head up by her hair to look at him. “Was that good?” 

Cheryl looked him in the eye and nodded. 

“Good. Then who’s a little serpent slut?”

She smiled up at him, understanding that she had made it. 

“I am, I’m a serpent,” He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, “...slut. I’m a serpent slut.” 

“Atta girl,” he said as he bent over and slapped her ass. “What size jacket do you wear?”


End file.
